Avorax
Avorax is a Byzroth demon (AKA lesser demon) who has been on Gielinor since Zaros brought the Avernic legions from Infernus, serving as a foot soldier in a grand army. He naturally sided with Zamorak during the end of Zaros's reign, eagerly winning his freedom from his Chthonian masters. He has since manifested on Gielinor while keeping his physical form safe on Infernus, eagerly tormenting other races as suits his pleasure. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. History Early History Avorax was born from the eternal fires at the heart of Infernus long ago, taking his first steps into that fiery hell with eagerness. He survived many centuries on his homeworld in the Avernic tribes, and into the Chthonian uprising, eventually becoming the soldier slave of those once great demons. It was through these many years of slavery and tribal life prior that he honed his skills as a fighter, having hundreds of years to do so. He served in a legion for what seemed like an eternity, until came the day that Zaros arrived on Infernus. Through Zaros's clever ruse, he gained several Avernic legions, and among those legions was the one that Avorax belonged to. So it was Avorax's fate that he arrived on Gielinor with others of his kind, marching through the portals that Zaros had created. Many years followed that faithful day, and Avorax did that which he had done since the day of his birth from that ancient flame: he fought. Avorax witnessed many battles through the course of Gielinor's history, and enjoyed every moment of carnage that each brought him. When the Zarosian and Zamorakian division struck chaos through Zaros's ranks, Avorax sided with Zamorak as did the other Avernic for the promise that Zamorak would liberate the Avernic from the Chthonians. After Zaros was gone, Avorax returned to Infernus along with the other Avernic and fought with his legion brothers against the Chthonians under Zamorak's leadership. After two decades the Avernic rose victorious, and Infernus their's at last. Avorax, free to do as he pleased since the moment of his birth, chose to continue his service as a warrior to Zamorak in gratitude for all he had done, and returned to Gielinor in spiritual form once again to serve Zamorak in his army. Several ages have passed since then, and Avorax only continued to grow in prowess as a warrior and a tactical fighter, fighting for chaos as he always has done. He still manifests on Gielinor to this day, and when not being called upon to fight for Zamorak, can be seen surfacing from time to time in random areas across the land. Whack-A-Vampyre Avorax, inactive for quite some time, decided to visit a Zamorakian area. He found himself in Canifis in Morytania, and disguising his manifestation as a Zamorakian priest, he walked into the bar. Avorax then saw a vampyre juvenile handling a captured Zamorakian human, and decided to have a bit of fun. Seeing how the juvenile was struggling with controlling the human, he began insulting the vampyre and mocking him for not being worthy of a slave. After much banter, and struggle with his human, the vampyre was close to relenting, but became angry and began to leave, attempting to bring the human with him. Seeing his mind game was at an end, Avorax lost his temper at last and his disguise failed, the manifestation becoming demon-shaped once more. He approached menacingly while holding up a large table like a giant fly swatter, and the juvenile ran in fright. Surprised the vampyre didn't stand his ground and fight; Avorax was amused enough to the point he broke into laughter. Having forgot about the human, he teleported out of the area in a short burst of flames and disappeared to places unknown. Fun For Falador Avorax decided to strike a bit of fear into a Saradominist city, and what better location than the infamous Falador? Being powerful for an Avernic, Avorax opted to not use an manifestation to bring harm to the city's tavern, but instead made use of an old trick; natural and unnatural disaster. In Infernus, Avorax began influencing the structures and items of the bar, at one point he had a full out fight of tables and bottles attacking a goblin and a hobgoblin which had chose to drink in the bar. He even ended up possessing a swan from the castle moat and had it fly into the bar, making disturbing gurgling and hissing noises as it attacked and was stabbed to death by a bystanding old man named Richard. Eventually Avorax's fun was put to an end as Richard released a spell stored in a crystal pommel from his sword, which broke the crystal and scattered Avorax's influencing energy on the small area of the bar. Avorax decided he had had enough fun, but couldn't resist sending Richard off with a small parting gift. Avorax summoned an Avernic spawnling outside the bar railing, which leapt like a rabid monkey at Richard's head; clawing and biting the poor man, much to Avorax's parting amusement. Personality Avorax has not survived thousands of years by being slow and stupid; he possesses strength and cunning, and is not to be underestimated simply because he is a lesser demon. Because of his power and experience that he has earned through his many years of life, he possesses a great confidence that contains and air of cold authority. Like all Avernics he holds great rage, making him short of temper and eager to fight. As much as he enjoys rending the flesh from bone with claws and fire, he thoroughly enjoys breaking an opponent's mind, he views mentally straining an opponent as a greater victory than simply killing them. All in all, he can be cruel and seditious, and one should be wary about trusting him. Very rarely, he may help a good cause, but only for his own selfish gain and not for any nobility of heart. He is more proned to sympathize with Zamorakians of any race, be they demons or not, than followers of other gods. Abilities Avorax is strong and agile, a formidable opponent from his thousands of years of experience, and is not be underestimated. He is strong in the ways of fire, born from it and shaped by it, and is capable of devestating foes with searing blasts of heat. He can raise shields of fire that cloak him, making him difficult to close in on, and reducing the damage dealt by opponents. He becomes particularly dangerous when entering his battle rage, becoming as crazed and bezerk as one would imagine a rabid Fremennik would be, this can be triggered if he is infuriated during a fight or by the smell of excessive bloodshed. being in a spiritual form on Gielinor, he can change the shape of that manifestation to suit his needs, and thoroughly enjoys decieving others. He often takes time to study opponents and assess their weaknesses before making his move. Despite demons being able to possess opponents, he hates doing this, viewing the bodies of other races as unreliable, and preferrs to make use of his manifestation instead. Other Information *To be written. Trivia *Avorax's name was made to sound like the last name of the creator's main character's last name: Avarr. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Summoners Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Adventurer